Ice troll
Ice trolls are a subrace of trolls featured in the Warcraft series. They primarily live in frozen or cold regions. Overview Their spellcasters wield voodoo, and their culture is primitive and tribal. Also like other trolls, ice trolls seek to reclaim their lost empires. They have a particular hatred for Ironforge dwarves, who they believe drove them out of their lands in ages past. Ice trolls in Khaz Modan take advantage of the current chaos there to strike against their ancient enemies. However, ice troll mercenaries and slaves are not unknown; an adventurer who purchases the services of an ice troll mercenary can usually count on him to be a steadfast ally, and some such mercenaries take extended contracts. Ice trolls enjoy killing, and as long as their employers allow them to keep doing so, they serve well. Some ice troll mercenaries and slaves reach Lordaeron and Kalimdor through the goblin merchant empire. Ice trolls like to get to grips with their enemies, and most throw themselves into melee combat. Ice troll spellcasters stay behind to cast spells. Some ice troll warlords are charismatic and savvy enough to impose more sophisticated tactics on their warriors. Like their evil forest troll cousins, ice trolls revel in carnage and wickedness. Driven into the desolate wastes of Northrend in ancient times, the ice trolls carved out a meager society for themselves amongst the cold stone and lifeless plains. Cannibalistic by nature, ice trolls are renowned for their love of eating their recently slain enemies raw. Their social structure is very similar to that of their forest dwelling cousins. Ice trolls were actually the first to be exiled by the original Zandalar tribe due to their highly unnatural bloodlust and brutality which included a hatred for their own kind. Next to the remaining Zandalari trolls the ice trolls of their Northrend capital of Zul'Drak. A tribe of ice trolls in Dun Morogh combat the dwarves with guerilla warfare. They set up their residencies in caves, small encampments or small villages. The Frostmane troll also grow a special plant called Shimmerweed. The dwarves use it in their brews, and the ice trolls eat them or smoke them. History The ice trolls of the Frostmane tribe had been the enemies of the dwarven kingdom since the dwarves invaded the surface of Dun Morogh and took it from the trolls hundreds of years ago. Before this catastrophe befell them, the ice trolls had controlled a small empire in Dun Morogh. Recently, in their ongoing ancestral holy-war against the dwarves, they have been content to let the troggs wear down their enemies for them. The ice trolls of Northrend are also a troubled civilization, first being the target of hostilities from the ancient empire of Azjol-Nerub, and now the land of Northrend is dominated by the Scourge. Appearance Ice trolls have angular features, bright red or blue eyes, and mottled blue-white skin covered in hides and pelts. They are the largest of their kind standing an imposing 8–9 feet tall with clear sets of stacked muscle that stand out even among other trolls. On occasion a few green-skinned ice trolls have also been observed, but they are very rare, for such cases are matters of pigmentation alone (not plant growth, as with the forest trolls). Culture Ice Trolls have been observed to live in both igloo-like structures and simple tents. Their igloo structures are skilfully crafted and range widely in design, many being equipped with doors. Ice trolls generally live in small villages, usually located in areas shielded from icy winds. Faith Like all other troll races, the ice trolls follow voodoo traditions. However, it focuses more on priesty, then shamanism. Military Frostmane society is geared around their state of guerilla war, with even the whelps and novices of their tribe being enlisted into the battle. headhunters, hideskinners, and snowstriders form the core of their warrior force, making up the hunter-killer and ranger type warriors of their armies, and seers and shadowcasters act as their magic users and spiritual advisors. In the last great war it was observed that the ice trolls of Northrend also had trapper, berserker, priest, high priest, and warlord type martial units, similar to most other troll military forces. Trivia & Notes (To Be Added) Category:Races Category:Warcraft Races